Shades of Panic
by IronSparrow99
Summary: Sometimes, it's all too much. Completely, utterly, insanely much. And this is what happens when heroes break, when the tears fall. This is why each hero has a color of fear, panic, and hysteria.
1. Code Silver - Taylor

Chapter 1

Bruce's POV

"No, Thor, don't put that-!"

I look up from my science journal as Steve shouts, and I sigh and put the journal to go get one of the many fire extinguishers Tony installed once we all moved in.

Clint and Natasha both run into the room, probably drawn by the toaster exploding. Again.

"Thor! What have we told you about leaving the wrappers on?" Steve coughs as he goes to open a window and release some smoke.

Jarvis cues the ventilation system and, after a few minutes, we can all breathe again.

"Tony's going to be fuming when he gets back." Natasha sighs. "I'll go tell Taylor to keep out of the vents until they clear."

I settle back onto the couch and open the journal again. The week had been normal so far. Well, normal for _us_ , anyways. Tony was in South America somewhere – Brazil, I think – for a business meeting, Taylor was down in the lab drawing out plans for a new suit because she was bored, Clint and Natasha were mocking Netflix releases, Steve was catching up on modern literature, with his nose buried in _Fahrenheit 451_ , and I was exploring a new idea on practical uses of gamma radiation.

Suddenly, there's a crash and a loud bang from below our feet. I just smirk and pay it no mind – explosions are to be expected among the scientists and/or engineers in the tower, myself included.

Although, usually someone would come on the intercom and assure us that everything was okay. Everything stayed silent now.

The speakers above finally crackle to life about a minute later, and a small amount of tension leaks out of my shoulders.

" _All Avengers are currently needed in lab 3A."_ The AI's voice is strained and urgent, something rarely heard outside of battle.

I throw my journal aside. "Jarvis, what's going on? Is Taylor okay?"

"Is someone attacking?" Steve adds.

" _There are no threats detected, Captain Rogers. However, I do suggest you hurry. Miss Stark is approaching a Code Silver."_

I swear and put on more speed. If Jarvis is calling a colored code, it means one of us is panicking and it's all gonna go to hell soon.

Tony assigned us all colors when we moved in. Tony himself was Code Red, I was Code Green, Thor was Code Yellow, Natasha was Code Black, Clint was – with a bit of argument – Code Purple, and Steve was Code Blue. There was a bit of an issue over Taylor's color, since both purple and black were taken. She finally decided on silver since her suit is metal, first and foremost, and metal is silver.

We all become quite dangerous in our own ways; whether it be slipping into cold-hearted assassin mode, throwing our weight around unconsciously, or being a hair's breath away from Hulk.

Taylor usually becomes a mixture between primal and hysterical, backing herself into a corner and arming herself; lashing out at whoever comes near. She also becomes dependent on the bond she shares with Tony, reverting to a scared child who desperately needs her dad to swoop in and save the day.

 _Crap._

Tony is currently halfway around the world.

"Jarvis, call Tony." I order the AI as I come to a stop in front of the lab doors.

" _Already done, Doctor Banner. Please hurry."_

He opens the lab doors and I step slowly through, bracing myself for what I might see.

She isn't in full blown panic. Not yet. Taylor is staring wide-eyed at a monitor, frozen in place and trembling. I don't know what she was looking at, but it stirred a dangerous pot.

"Taylor?" I call out softly. "Can you hear us?"

She doesn't respond, not even moving her eyes to show she heard. She may not have.

Then Steve messes up. He moves forwards and reaches out a hand before I can stop him, brushing Taylor's arm with his fingertips.

She jerks and lets out an animalistic squeal. Once she sees that he's not Tony – _none of us are Tony_ – she backs up quickly, tripping over her own feet in the process. She ends up backed up into a corner of the lab, staring at all of us with wide, unseeing eyes.

"Okay, touching, not a good idea." Steve concludes softly.

I back up an inch at a time, my eyes never leaving the bundle of fear I the corner, until I'm standing in front of the monitor her eyes were trained on earlier.

The screen is frozen mid-frame, depicting some kind of explosion. Explosions themselves shouldn't set her off; Taylor loves watching action movies. This must be in the details.

"Jarvis," I mumble, "what was she watching?"

" _Miss Stark was doing a bit of research on the explosive redundant needs of the newest suit models. She happened to come across this particular video, which is dated from about 2011 and features…"_

"Features what, Jarvis?"

" _Features a Stark Industries explosive, Doctor Banner."_

I swear again quietly as he rewinds the video about ten seconds and I'm left staring at a metal bomb casing with STARK INDUSTRIES printed clearly in blue and white.

She must have seen the logo on the bomb – something she hasn't seen in over six years – and been paralyzed by memories of her childhood making weapons of mass destruction before she graduated high school.

Which, for her, was twelve, but still.

I instruct Jarvis to freeze the screen again and slowly make my way back over to the others.

Taylor's breaths are getting shorter and quicker with each inhale, and she's started whimpering.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?"

" _Another two hours away, Doctor Banner."_

"Maybe she doesn't need Tony _exactly_."

I send Natasha a skeptical look. In previous attacks, it had been made quite clear that only Tony could calm her down. Anyone else who got within three feet of her when she was like this had a death wish.

"Maybe not Tony, per say, just someone extremely close, special or important." she explains.

We all turn to look at Clint, the closest to 'his sparrow' other than Tony.

He sighs and mutters something about nominating the boyfriend but slowly crouches to make himself a less-imposing figure.

Once he's settled on his knees, he raises his hands – open palmed, but not reaching out.

"Taylor." he whispers gently. "Can you hear me? It's me, Clint. You're safe, you're at home. Come on, it's okay."

She just shrinks further into the corner, her breathing getting even shorter and her whimpers increasing in volume and pitch.

"If Clint doesn't work, no one else will." I sigh. "We need Tony. Why did this have to happen _now_?"

"It's not her fault, Doc." Clint snaps. "Not like she planned this."

I rub the bridge of my nose. "I know. Sorry, it's just the timing-"

I'm cut off by Taylor's whimpers finally exploding into sobs and wails for her dad.

Clint purses his lips and nods.

"Do we need to-"

"Nobody touch her!" Natasha is cut off by a familiar voice, one I have never been so glad to hear.

We all look up to see Tony taking the stairs two at a time, suit jacket hung over his shoulders and hair still sweaty.

He weaves his way through us, stopping about three feet away from his sobbing, wailing daughter.

"Taylor."

All it takes is one word out of his mouth for her to pause slightly. "…dad?"

He gives her a warm, toothy smile, holding his arms out. "Right here, sweetie."

And then suddenly Taylor isn't in the corner anymore; she's in Tony's lap, and he's kneeling on the floor with his jacket draped over her back, slowly rocking her.

 _Thought you were in Brazil?_ I mouthed at him.

 _Jarvis called,_ he mouths back, _what set her off?_

I tip my head towards the monitor with the bomb with the logo and watch as his eyes darken a shade.

He starts humming something, so I take a step back to look at the team.

Thor and Steve both look worried, scared, relived, and confused at the same time. Natasha is watching Taylor, Tony, and the monitor with dark eyes, but I can see a shimmer of concern in there. Clint is showing his concern more openly; biting his lip and tracking Taylor's every move.

I feel horrible. No, I did not have anything to do with it, but it hurts whenever anyone has any sort of attack. Plus, the fact that Taylor's only nineteen and traumatized enough to have this happen rubs salt in the wound.

Eventually Taylor's sobs turn into hiccups and Tony stops rocking, still holding in until she's fully back into the present. She mumbles something and wriggles out of Tony's arms.

She turns slowly and sees the rest of us, a shadow crossing her face as she turns back to Tony, the unasked question hanging heavy in the room.

Tony gives a small nod, and she spins back to the rest of us with a shy smile on her face. "Thanks, guys. Thanks for trying, anyways."

Everybody just grins at her, and all the speaking is left to me. "No problem, Taylor. You would have done you same for us. In fact, you have."

She just beams and ducks her head slightly to regain her composure.

Together, the Starks manage to rope us all into a group hug.

I will never confirm nor deny that Taylor blew her nose in my shoulder.


	2. Code Purple - Clint

Steve's POV

" _On your right, Cap, and you have more on your tail."_

I turn and slam into an alien and duck to avoid another one flying over my head with a burnt hole in its side. _"Thanks, Beta. Let's start wrapping this up, shall we?"_

" _Yes, please, I'm hungry!"_

I roll my eyes at Tony's whine. _"You've gone longer without food, Iron Man. You'll be fine."_

He huffs something about brainpower not needing food, but I just slam down another alien and look around. _"47_ _th_ _is clear."_

" _Fifth avenue is alien free."_

" _I've cleared Broadway."_

" _Main street is a little worse for the wear, but okay."_

" _I have cleared the road of ninth!"_

Hulk roars a few blocks away, so I dust off my shield and start jogging back to the rendezvous point. _"Great job, guys. Home, shower, food, sleep."_

" _Shawarma?"_

" _Fine. Yes, Taylor, Shawarma."_

We all eventually make it back to the jet, a little mussed and scraped but none seriously injured.

"Okay, everyone stand still for a head count. Taylor?"

"Here, Capsicle."

"Tony?"

"Spangles."

"Natasha?"

"Present."

"Thor?"

"I am here, Captain."

"Is Bruce back yet?"

"Right here, Steve." He announces, jogging out of the shadows behind Tony.

"Clint?"

No response.

"Clint, report!" I call out.

Still nothing but the settling of debris and heavy breathing.

I bite my lip. "Did anyone see him as they were coming back?"

Everyone shakes their heads and mumbles about thinking that he was with someone else.

I sigh and open my mouth, about to tell them that he was probably fine and walking back as we speak, but then suddenly something – an alarm of some sort - starts wailing out of Tony and Taylor's suits.

I look on curiously as Jarvis talks to them, then as they look at each other and then back to us. "Jarvis found him, and he's encroaching on Code Purple territory."

I suck in a deep breath. "Take us there."

Tony nods. "Natasha, with me. I'll lead, so Steve, Bruce, keep your eyes on the skies."

I watch as Natasha runs over to Tony and hops on – piggy back style – and he shoots up, with Taylor directly on his tail.

I take of through the streets, ducking into alleyways and jumping over boulders, glancing up every once in a while to track the red, gold, and black blurs in the sky above me.

We eventually reach a secluded dead end, and there – surrounded by rubble – is Clint.

He's staring straight ahead, eyes unseeing, and I can see his chest heaving from nine feet away.

Taylor, Tony, and Natasha land about three feet to my right.

"What set him off?"

I look around our immediate area for any sign of something that would have sent Clint spiraling.

"There!" Taylor shouts, and I turn to see her scrambling over debris towards a huddled shape on the ground.

I walk over to see that it is an alien carcass. Once I help flip it over, I found our trigger.

The eyes.

One is pierced straight through by an arrow, but the other has the eyelids peeled open. This alien's eyes are blue, almost Tesseract blue, and they do not have pupils.

Natasha and Taylor both mumble something Russian that I probably did not want to understand. "Who should talk him down?"

Taylor shrugs. "He has not started screaming yet. If he had, we would know. So this is a joint effort?"

Somehow, I don't think they mean the team.

Sure enough, only Natasha nods back. Then she turns to the rest of us. "Just in case any of you have to step in, remember: no mentions of code names or aliases, S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of its affiliating members, Loki, or the Tesseract. Understood?"

We all nod, so she and Taylor quickly strip all their weapons, minus two small knives, and tell us to watch them before walking slowly and nosily towards Clint.

Once they are about three feet away, they both raise their hands and sink either to their knees or into a crouch.

A silent decision is made, and Taylor speaks up first. "Clint? It's me, Taylor. Do you hear me?"

As soon as she speaks, his head snaps towards her, fast enough to give him whiplash. His hands twitch slightly, no doubt ready to grab at one of the many weapons he has on right now.

"Clint." Natasha tries this time, her voice soft but steady. "It's just us. You're safe, we're not going to hurt-"

She never finishes her sentence, because as soon as 'hurt' passes her lips, Clint is moving, just a blur, and within three seconds she has a serrated knife pointed at her throat.

I start to step forward, but Taylor gives me a glare and a cut throat sign over his shoulder. She slowly moves to re-enter Clint's field of vision, her hands still empty and looking completely unfazed by the knife trained on Natasha.

"Clint." she whispers. "Who are you seeing? Who are you trying to save?"

He keeps his eyes focused on Natasha, still not seeing anything, and he starts to mumble. "Loki…bad snake…Taylor…lost….no….Loki…..no, no, no, nonono…"

Taylor glances at Natasha, who nods, and then starts slowly moving her metal arm. She inches the sliver-tinted metal towards the exposed skin on Clint's wrist.

 _Of course._ They're using physical touch. Panic essentially destroys your mental sense, so they are trying to draw Clint back out using the one feature Taylor has the no one else does – her metal prosthetic.

She taps his wrist with a finger, and the hand that isn't holding the knife still pointed at Natasha instantly grabs her wrist. Everybody jump at the sudden movement, then going totally still and waiting for someone to make the next move.

Clint does. The knife clatters to the asphalt and he sags back into Taylor, who catches him with a few stumbles backwards. Natasha is at her shoulder in an instant, lift some of Clint and helping all three to sink to the asphalt.

Clint curls into a ball, still holding Taylor's wrist in a vice grip, so she shifts her hand so their fingers are laced together instead. She pulls Clint's head onto her lap and combs her fingers through his hair while Natasha kneels stiffly by his exposed back, both of them creating a bubble of warmth, strength, and protection around the exposed archer.

Fury wanted a team? Well…here ya go.

Tony and I go and collect their piles of weapons, putting each pile into the respective girl's field bag, depositing the bags by their owner's sides.

Then Tony, Bruce, Thor and I just hover awkwardly, shuffling our feet.

"Go." I snap my head up to see Taylor staring directly at me, her leader. "You can go home. We'll help him get back home." she promises, and I have a feeling she is not just talking about the trip back to the tower.

I hold her gaze for another few seconds, until I give her a small nod, which she returns. I start walking back the way we came, towards the jet, motioning for the other three to follow.

Before I leave completely, though, I can't resist a glance over my shoulder.

Clint is still curled up, with his head in Taylor's lap as she plays with his hair, and I can see her lips moving as she softly talks to him, a smile forming every now and then. Natasha is curled against his back, her lips slowly moving to form shapes I don't recognize – but Taylor does, so Russian lullabies, probably – and Clint is visibly relaxing as she rubs a hand up and down his arm.

The widow, the sparrow, and the hawk.

Three of the most dangerous and influential people in the world. Their trust is a precious thing, not easily gained and never fixed once broken.

I watch as Clint rolls over and his other hand grips Natasha's. I turn away and catch up to the group.

He's in the best hands possible, in the arms of the two closest people to his heart.


	3. Code Blue - Steve

Natasha's POV

"Clint, don't forget the blanket!"

I watch as Clint nods and grabs the red and white checkered roll out of the back seat of the SUV. It was the Fourth of July, and Tony, Clint, Taylor, Bruce, Thor and I were coming out to Central Park to watch a fireworks display that was happening in about half an hour.

The problem was that everyone seemed _really_ high energy as of right now, mainly Taylor. She was really embracing that magical energy bursts teenagers seem to get, running and jumping and climbing everyone, everywhere, and everything. And may I just say, that kid can _run. Fast._

Clint and I walk over to the main group, and we all start making our way down the hill. Taylor runs up behind Tony and jumps, wrapping her legs around his waist and laughing like a maniac.

"Gah! Taylor, get…hey!" Tony protests as he stumbles forward a few steps under the added one hundred and twenty solid pounds.

I laugh as he shakes her off, causing her to land flat on her butt, glaring up at him. He just shrugs and offers her a hand. She rolls her eyes and grins as she pops back up and dashes away from her dad, giggling crazily.

I roll my eyes and watch her run and bounce like someone gave the Energizer Bunny two liters of Mountain Dew.

"Come on, guys, we're almost at our spot!" I call as we reach a clearing on a hill, giving us a decent view of both the sky and the ground below us. I help Bruce lay out the blanket while Clint hauls the cooler over, Steve sorts through the food, and Tony keeps an eye on his daughter.

"Come and eat, people!" Steve calls out in a voice that can carry across a battlefield, and the rest of the group runs over and grabs their designated sandwich. Except Taylor. I sigh and shoot Tony a pointed glance, who just raises his eyebrows and looks at Clint. Clint groans but sets his sandwich down and chases after his girlfriend, scooping her up bridal style and sets her down next to him and shoves a sandwich at her. Any malicious intent in his actions is erased by a kiss to the temple and a few whispered words that make her laugh.

Food is scarfed down, drinks are sipped, and Tony's minimal filter on dirty jokes seems to disappear.

"It's starting!" Taylor calls and we all look up to the sky to see the first sparks of blue and white burst in the sky.

I lay back on the blanket and watch as the sky lights up red, white, blue, green, purple, and every color in between. Nobody makes a sound, just letting the wonder light up their eyes.

About half an hour into the show, I glance to my left slightly to wish Steve a happy birthday and comment on the fireworks.

But then I notice that the super soldier has gone ramrod straight, his eyes staring unblinkingly at a point on the horizon.

"Steve?" I call as I prop myself up on my elbows. "Steve!"

I raise myself into a kneeling position and study the captain. 'Guys, come here for a sec."

They all look over and Taylor crawls to my side. "Natasha, what's – oh."

"Oh is right." I agree. "What do you think it is?"

"Do you think it's a Code Blue?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. Let me try again." I reach out for his shoulder, giving it a slight shake and calling his name again.

Then something snaps. He throws his weight into me, making me stumble back a few steps.

"What the-"

"The fireworks!" Bruce shouts as he backpedals. "Soldiers from WWII and Vietnam commonly have PTSD because the bombs sound like fireworks!"

"He's probably having flashbacks!" Taylor shouts just before Steve swings at her, there's a sickening crunch, and then she's on the ground and clutching her nose.

I duck and rush over, being the closest person to her. "You okay?" I ask as I help her sit up.

"Yeah." she pants, her voice a little muffled by her hand. "He got my nose. Think it's broken."

I help her tip her head up so she won't drown in her own blood then help her stand and lead her several feet away.

I shush all protests and jog back to where Steve is standing, shaking like a leaf. I am forced to duck and back away as a fist comes too close for comfort.

Suddenly we all glance at each other, knowing how to solve this.

"Thor!" we all shout, and the blonde god looks at us quizzically. I wave a hand towards the shivering soldier, and realization dawns on Thor's face and he nods.

Steve and Thor go down with an audible _thud,_ in a whirlwind of muscle and growls (Steve).

They roll for a few feet before Thor finally gets Steve pinned, and we all rush over.

"How do we snap him out of it?" I ask as I cautiously approach Steve.

"How do you snap the rest of us out of it?" Clint asks.

"Using physical touch and something that can only be found in the present environment." I reply, glancing around for something to use. My eyes land on one of our phones lying on the blanket.

"Phones? No phones like these in the '40s." I reason.

Tony frowns. "He will crush them like tissue paper. Then they won't do much good, if not inflicting more pain from the shards."

"He can't smash _my_ phone." Bruce points out. "Hulk proof, remember?"

Tony's eyes light up. "Brucie, you genius!"

He takes Bruce's phone and slowly edges towards Thor and Steve. At a nod from Thor, he places the slim device in one of Steve's hands before quickly jogging backwards.

It works. Steve's fingers curl around the cool, sleek metal and confusion takes over his face before recognition, sadness, and grief all flash through and he goes limp under Thor, who quickly lets him go.

Steve's eyes briefly close for a moment before he sits up and blink at his surroundings.

"Steve?" I call softly. "You with us?"

He jumps a little, but turns to me loosely, minus the tension he had beforehand. "What? Oh, yeah, I am. Thanks, guys. And…I'm really sorry."

"No need to apologize." I assure him as I help him up.

"What was that?" Tony cuts in, straight to the point.

Steve studies his shoes. "I…um…don't know. Just, one minute, I was here, and the next I was on an old battlefield with the Commandos, and we were…" he trails off and shudders slightly.

"No need to explain." Bruce interjects. "PTSD isn't a new thing. There are at least seven cases on this team alone." He waves a hand at the rest of us, and we all show our agreement.

Steve glances around the clearing, "Did I hurt anyone?"

I shift and squirm uncomfortably. "Um…well…"

Steve gives me a panicked, desperate look. "Natasha?! Did. I. Hurt. Anyone?"

"Not seriously." I backpedal. "Nothing major. Just…"

"My nose." a muffled voice finishes from behind me. "You kind of broke it." Taylor admits simply.

Steve instantly looks guilty and apologetic. "Oh my gosh, Taylor, I'm sorry. I didn't…I wasn't…"

"You're right." she agrees, "You weren't in control of you actions, because that was instinct doing the hitting. No blame is necessary, no blame is given."

He nods and goes over to help her up.

"I just have one question." Bruce admits. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've done something else."

Steve looks sheepish. "I didn't know."

Bruce nods, content.

"So!" Tony bounces. "The night is still young. Who wants to go for hot dogs?"

Two engineers raise their hands.

"No, Tony." I scold. "Hospital first." I nod towards Taylor, who still has a red-stained hand over her nose.

"But I want hot dogs!" she whines.

I sigh and give her a pointed look.

"Fine." she grumbles and allows herself to be lead over the car,

"Afterwards can we get hot dogs?" she asks hopefully.

I just shrug and look at Steve.

"Fine." he sighs with a smile. "Afterwards we can get hot dogs."

Cheers are heard all around.


	4. Code Black - Natasha

Taylor's POV

"No, put your hand- no, twist that way…there! Now throw you weight back."

I do as Steve instructed, twisting up and out of a crouch, throwing my weight back onto my hands as my legs sweep forward; a perfect move for knocking someone's feet out from under them.

I was in the gym with Steve, going over some new combat techniques.

Then the alarms started flashing.

"Jarvis!" I scream over the noise. "What is the situation?"

" _There seems to be a fire starting in the third floor kitchen and spreading quickly. May I suggest that you and Captain Rogers exit the building as soon as possible?"_

"Right." I share a glace with Steve. "Is everyone else okay?"

" _The rest of the Tower's inhabitants are making their way out. Miss Stark-"_

"Yeah, Jarvis, I got it." I cut him off sharply, already heading for the door. "Come on, Steve!"

We both sprint out of the room and down the stairs, taking them three or four at a time until we get down to the dark, empty lobby. We make it out in seconds, making a beeline towards where our team huddled on one side of the parking lot.

I'm immediately grabbed by my dad as he checks for burns, smoke marks, or anything else that suggests I have been hurt.

"Dad, I am okay."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Don't you think I would _know_ if I was seriously hurt anywhere?"

"Yes, but would you tell me?"

"…Touché." I concede as I turn back to Steve for guidance.

"Head count!" he calls.

"Tony?"

"Capsicle."

"Taylor?"

"Right here."

"Bruce?"

"Here."

"Clint?"

"Over here."

"Thor?"

"I am standing to your left!"

I nod and begin calling out names of my own. "Jane?"

"Right over here, Taylor."

"Darcy?"

"Hola!"

"Natasha?" I call out, just as Steve does the same.

More alarms go off, this time in my head, when nobody replies.

"Natasha?!" I call out again with renewed energy. I send a worried glance to Steve.

"Black Widow!" he shouts in his 'captain' voice, one he usually only uses in the field.

"She must still be in there." I mutter, glancing at the smoldering tower. "Captain?" I ask, turning back to Steve. "Permission to take charge?"

"If you have a plan, then permission granted Iron Beta."

I nod sharply, stiffening my spine. "Listen up, everyone!"

Everyone turns to stare at me with confused eyes and bewildered faces.

"I am in charge until we get Widow out." I tell them calmly. "Iron Man, what's the status on the tower itself?"

"The fire has spread from floor three to floors four through seven, but then the containment systems switched on and that is as far as it's gotten." he reports. "Jarvis' main server banks have gone offline solely to protect him, but there are localized copies in the suits, phones, tablets, and things like that."

I nod silently, letting a plan piece itself together in my head. "Okay, here is the plan. Banner, I need you to stay calm and out here with the rest of the team, plus these three." I gesture towards Jane, Betty, and Darcy. "Do not Hulk out if you can help it. Captain, you are acting as backup for me as I go get Widow. Thor, on my signal, I need you to summon rains and as much wind as possible to put the fires out. _Only_ on my signal, got it?"

"Understood, Lady of Iron."

"Good. Iron Man, I need you to go check the lockdown centers and make sure all the tech, suits, and memory servers are okay."

"You are not going in there alone, right?"

"Of course not. Hawkeye?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, already anticipating my words.

"With me. Questions?"

My dad raises a hand. "One thing."

"What?"

"Take this." he says as he tosses me a sleek black case. Beta III, one of my older – and most reliable - suits, and one of the only ones to survive the S.H.I.E.L.D. repossession. I nod gratefully at my dad as I join Hawkeye off to the side.

"Do you mind me asking why you chose me?" he asks as I suit up.

"A few reasons. One, my dad is one of two people that can access lockdown. Two, you are Widow's best friend. Three, I'm afraid that the fire may have…"

"Triggered her?" he offers as we make our way towards the lobby doors.

"Put her into a Code Black." I agree. "Please tell me you have some sort of gas or oxygen mask on you."

He nods and pulls mask and small oxygen canister out of…somewhere. The canister straps to where his quiver would normally go, connecting via tubs to the mask that dangles around his neck.

"Good. Do you know where she was?"

"Fifth floor gym, I think. The little one. Not sure why."

"So she's in the middle of the smoke cloud. Amazing." I mutter as I snap on my helmet. "Jarvis, full oxygen levels, please. Engage smoke vision." I command as we take our first steps into the lobby. "Stay low." I warn Clint.

He nods and ducks into a crouch and we slowly make our way over to the stairs. Floors one and two are clear, if not just really dark.

As soon as we get close to floor three, however, Jarvis informs me that smoke levels have significantly increased, and I can see gray plumes clouding the air and slipping under the stairwell door.

I just suck in a breath of clean oxygen and Clint and I continue up. Floor four is just as bad, if not worse.

And then we reach five. I pause at the stairwell door and motion for Clint to brace himself as I raise a glowing palm towards the door. The door blasts open, and I'm blinded for a moment while my holoscreen adjusts to the sudden darkness. I charge in, Clint on my tail, and start sprinting down the hall towards the gym.

We never quite get there, though. Because in the hallway, about five feet away from the gym, my holoscreen beeps. In the bottom left corner of my vision, I can see a green outline, an outline that looks a little like a foot.

"Hawkeye! Found her!"

He's by my side in an instant, helping me check an unconscious Natasha for a pulse and breathing pattern, which she has, and injuries, which it does not look like she has.

"Widow. Widow!" I call, gently shaking her shoulder. "Hawkeye, does she have an oxygen mask too?"

"She should have it on her, yes. Check the pockets on the back of her calves and her shoulders."

I pat the back of her legs and find an oxygen canister, and the pockets on her shoulder reveals an oxygen mask. I quickly snap the two together and slip them over Natasha's head, then resuming to shake her shoulder.

"Widow, come on, we need to get out – whoa!" I shriek, falling backwards slightly as she suddenly springs fully conscious.

And screaming in Russian, so it looks like I was right about the trigger factor here.

"Natasha!" I shout. "Calm down. You are safe." I promise. "Your name is Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow. You're currently in Manhattan, New York, in America, and we're in Stark Tower, home of the Avengers. You are an Avenger, and you are a hero. My name is Taylor Stark, I am Iron Beta, and this is Clint Barton, Hawkeye. You are currently in a Code Black. You are safe." I repeat, watching as she gradually calms down throughout my speech.

She blinks at me. "Taylor?"

"Natasha. Where are you?"

"Stark Tower, Manhattan, USA."

"Good." I nod. "Now hurry, we need – Hawkeye, roll left!"

Clint ducks in a commando roll just before a huge piece of ceiling collapses right where he would have been. Natasha and I glance at each other before I grab her and drag her to the nearest window. "Captain!" I call. "Get ready to catch a spider."

"In position, Beta."

"Ready Natasha?"

"Ready."

I watch as she jumps out and into Steve's waiting arms and shield. "Go!" I call down. "Get Banner to look at her. Don't argue, Nat, please." I tell Steve, placating the deadly look Natasha gives me. "Hawkeye is with me."

Steve drags her off, and I turn back to Clint. He clambers onto my back awkwardly. "Jarvis," I groan "full power to the thrusters. Get us out and down."

My vision switches back to normal, as does the air in my helmet, as we rocket out the window and steadily towards the ground.

"Thanks, Taylor." Clint gasps as we both relish in the fresh air.

"No problem, Clint." I reply. "Thor, now!"

Wind and rain suddenly pick up around us, quickly banishing the heat and flames, leaving the three floors smoking and charred.

I smile at Thor just as Bruce jogs over to us, quickly checking Clint and I over.

"Minor burns," he diagnoses, "but nothing burn cream can't fix. Probably from sparks and such. You both have a mild case of smoke inhalation, so expect a bad cough for a few days. Come see me if you don't recover in a few days."

"How's Natasha?" I ask as my suit folds back into case form.

"Same thing, except more inhalation and worse burns. No hospitals needed."

"Mentally?" Clint interjects.

"Ah, I was going to ask you what happened."

"Code Black." I sigh. "The fire brought back memories, some red from her ledger. I don't know the full story. Clint?"

He just shrugs. "I don't know, actually. All I know is that it was bad, right after the Red Room, and fire is a trigger."

I just shrug, figuring that's all anyone needs to know. Bruce nods. "She's okay. Just really tired." he gestures towards a familiar head of scarlet curls sitting on the curb a few yards away.

I wave, watching as she waves back and gives Clint and me a weary smile.

I survey the scene around me and sigh.

Three floors of the tower are smoking and well done, Clint and I have soot and smoke covering our faces and ash in our hair, Natasha is recovering from a rare panic attack, and everybody within a half-mile radius is soaked to the bone and shivering.

Not exactly how I pictured my day ending, to be honest.

But it could have _so_ much worse.


	5. Code Green - Bruce

Tony's POV

" _Forget the hearse 'cause I never die. I got nine lives', cats eyes, using every one of them and wonder why. 'Cause I'm back, yes I'm back-"_

"Hey!" I whine as I look up from my project as the head pounding rock is quieted. "I was listening to that."

"Yeah." Bruce agrees as he walks to his workstation. "So was I. See the problem?"

"Fine." I huff. "Just don't play Vivaldi or any crap. Go on." I shoo him towards his work.

Bruce just laughs and shakes his head at me as he sets up his equipment. "Is Taylor not coming in today?" he asks once he sees her unused station.

I shake my head. "No. She's currently in Malibu, meeting with some other VP's that have signed different contracts with us over the years. Something about reporting on their bosses and moving the companies together fluidly in a way that will benefit as many people as possible."

Bruce blinks at me and shakes his head. "Never ceases to amaze me. Are you worried about her being across the country by herself?"

I shrug. "She's not your average teenager. She's got her suit, bow, quiver, knives and guns galore. She can take care of herself. However, that's not to say I didn't put a tracker on every device she owns, her suit, and sown a few into her bags. And who knows how many eyes Clint has on her."

Bruce nods. "True. Well, when you talk to her, tell her I wish her luck and I need my science niece back for the Stratozi-Kibman projects."

I nod even though I have no clue what he was talking about. It's not unusual for Bruce to be worried about Taylor; he is my science bro, which makes him a sort of uncle to her. I can assure you that if Clint and I were somehow hurt, she would probably run to him, for whatever Natasha can't heal.

We both eventually get immersed in our projects, setting into a familiar routine of muttering, clanking, and the occasional explosion.

Until Jarvis speaks up. _"Sir,"_ he alerts me with urgency in his voice, _"one of your key words has come up in a news broadcast in Clifton, New York, about five minutes ago."_

"Pull it up." I order. I then notice Bruce looking at me with a perplexed look on his face. "When we formed as a team, I told Jarvis and my PR department to keep an eye and an ear out for certain names, words, or phrases in the news and media." I explain. "Key words being triggered means one of our names, aliases, and certain other names and identities have popped up in mainstream culture."

He nods and we both turn our attention towards the screen coming to life in front of us.

Footage appears, that of a sandy-haired man with a big bushy mustache, cold eyes, and an army uniform. He also happens to be the estranged not-father of one of the most intelligent women in the world.

"Ross." I hiss. "Jarvis, enable audio."

" _-any progress being made. I assure you, I have men working extremely hard to capture and eliminate this monster, this menace, so that your homes, spouses, children, and families will be safe and all he will become is a story to frighten children. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a beast to catch. Good day, ladies and gentlemen."_

Ross walks out of camera range, and is soon replaced by a news anchor.

I blink at the screen. "Well, you know what they say, if at first you don't succeed…What do you think, Brucey?" I ask, my eyes fixated on my computer. "Bruce?"

I glance over at him to see him gone stock still, with emerald bleeding into his chocolate eyes. "Bruce?" I ask again, with no response.

He's rapidly breathing and gaining a jade hue just as quick. "Bruce, you need to calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?!" he roars, barely human. "ROSS HUNT HULK, HULK NO CALM DOWN!"

"Oh, screw this." I mutter. "Jarvis, call a Code Green, get me the nearest suit."

" _At once, sir."_

Within seconds I'm encased in the suit that was under my work table, save for the helmet. Bruce completes the transformation just as the rest of the team bursts through the door, weapons in hand but not drawn, lacking their armor; as is customary for Hulk-outs.

"Hi, Hulk." I call up conversationally. "How are you?"

"Hulk bad, Tin Man." he grunts. "Bad man hurt Hulk and Puny Bruce and Tin Man."

"Don't forget Star Man, Jumpy Bird, Red and Black, Shouty Hammer Man and Metal Girl." I remind him, pointing at Steve, Clint, Natasha and Thor in turn.

Hulk nods and then grunts again. "Where Metal Girl?"

"She's okay, Hulk, she's not hurt-"

"Hurt? Bad man hurt Metal Girl?" he asks, steadily getting louder. "HULK KILL BAD MAN!"

I duck as a workstation is ripped up and sent through the wall behind me. "Where is Betty when we need her?"

"At a conference in 'Frisco." Clint answers from where he is ducked behind another table, notching a tranquilizer arrow, should it become necessary.

"We need to end this, before this entire room no longer exists!" Steve shouts from my left a few feet.

I nod and slowly go to stand. "Hulk! We need you to calm down."

"Bad man hurt Metal Girl!" he insists.

"No he did not. Metal Girl is safe, I promise. She's just busy, and not here."

"Bad man _not_ hurt Metal Girl? Metal Girl safe?" he asks with a tilted head.

"I promise."

"Tin Man promise." he agrees contentedly.

"Yes. Now, can we have Bruce back please? You're smashing his things, and I would bet Bruce isn't too happy about that."

Hulk sighs and mutters something about puny pink people, but his eyes close anyways and he quickly lightens in shade and shrinks in size.

I rush forward to catch a naked Bruce before he face plants into the concrete floor, softly calling for someone to grab him some sweatpants.

"Bruce?" I call, "You with us?"

He groans as his eyes flutter open, completely brown. He immediately squints against the harsh overhead light and I tell Jarvis to dim the lights to forty percent.

"Tony?"

"Hey there Big Guy. Nice to see you… _you_ again."

He groans again. "Did I hurt anyone?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Not a scratch on any of us."

"How much will the damage cost?" he asks as he takes the sweatpants and stands to put them on.

"What makes you think you're paying for the damage?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But…all the equipment, the projects, the furniture…"

"Hello, billionaire here." I point out. "Seriously, Bruce, don't you dare try and pay for any of this. Wasn't your fault."

"Whose fault would it be then?"

"Ross. The general, not Betty. That…that… _scum_ is threatening to find you, in case you didn't catch that."

Bruce nods wearily as he sinks back to the ground, and I kneel next to him. "I should go…"

I glare at my best friend. "Why?"

"So he doesn't hurt anyone."

I stare at him for a moment before I almost fall over laughing.

"Nothing is funny about this, Tony!"

"No, it's just…. _god_ , Bruce, for the third smartest person alive, you sure do act like an idiot. You, my big green brother of science, are an Avenger. Have you checked our roster lately?"

He stays silent.

"Then let me remind you. Five geniuses, one of which is kind of assassin-y, two in metal suits of armor, two master assassins, one god, a super soldier who may or may not outrank Ross-"

"He doesn't."

"What?"

"Generals outrank Captains."

"Whatever. We can pull strings. Anyways, the super soldier, and then we have one crazy intern with a tazer and access to guns. Do you doubt us in our abilities to kick some General butt?"

He chuckles. "Definitely not. And…thank you, Tony." he says with a shy smile.

I give him one of my true smiles as I give him a hand up. "No problem. Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, father, and therapist, at your service."

"And the list just gets longer and longer…"

I laugh before an earlier conversation comes to mind. "So…what are the Stratozi-Kibman projects?"

His eyes – brown – light up, and I lean back, knowing Bruce, pure Bruce, is standing before me.

Then I only hear science.


	6. Code Yellow - Thor

Clint's POV

 _Punch, punch, jab, spin and kick._

 _Repeat._

The sound of panting bounced off the gym walls as I leaned against the wall and watch Taylor take her anger out on a defenseless punching after a particularly hard mission with an insane guy who had a ray gun and was holding his younger brother hostage.

I had promised Tony that I would keep an eye on Taylor while she blew off her own steam in the lab. Natasha was at the range mutilating targets, Steve was boxing with his own punching bag, Bruce was meditating, and Thor had just…wandered off.

I was here, watching Taylor beat the living daylights out of a punching bag. If anybody asks, I was not watching her butt.

I wait until she finally stops for a moment, leaning against the bag and sweating like a dog, before walking over with a sports bottle and a towel. "Here."

She just nods. Neither of us have to say much, because we're both angry and tired and frustrated and-

"Thanks, hawk." she sends me a small smile, and I just quirk my lips up. "You want a go at the bag?"

I ponder my options for a moment. "No, I'm good. I'll go find some live targets at the gym later."

She smirks. "You do that, I'll be watching you kick their puny gym-rat, health nut butts."

I laugh and take her towel, tossing both hers and mine in the plastic laundry hamper in the corner.

Taylor rolls her eyes and turns for the showers to un-stick her athletic shirt and shorts while I grab our bags and head for the door.

We're cut off by the blare of a klaxon and a smooth British voice announcing a Code Yellow.

"Where, Jarvis?" Taylors demands, by my side and heading for the door in an instant.

" _Mister Odinson is currently in his quarters, ma'am. The other Avengers are in route."_

She nods and thanks him without breaking stride. I have no choice but to jog after her as she sprints through hallways and up flights of stairs.

"Where _is_ Thor's room, anyway?"

She looks back at me. "You've never seen in from the vents?"

I shake my head. "How do _you_ know where it is?"

She shrugs. "I own part of the tower."

"Figures."

"It's right…here!"

We barge through the indicated door, coming face to face with a scene of absolute pandemonium.

Thor is howling and shaking on his massive bed, tears streaming down his normally noble face. The rest of the team is somewhat huddled behind Steve, who is acting like a physical barrier should Thor strike out. Bruce is just behind his shoulder, attempting to calm Thor down without Hulking out. Natasha is watching with uneasy concern, not sure what to do but definitely not leaving anytime soon. Tony is turned slightly away from the action, on the phone with someone, having what looks to be a very heated conversation.

Taylor quickly approaches Natasha, demanding an update on the situation. Natasha quickly explains how Thor was having a nightmare, and nobody has had any luck waking him up or calming him down yet. Tony was on the phone with the people in charge of the seminar Jane and Betty were currently speaking at, trying to get them home.

"Let me go pick them up." Taylor pleads. "I'm faster, I can get them here faster…" she trails off, and I can hear the need to do _something_ , anything, to help.

Natasha shakes her head and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Your dad is picking them up. I need you two here with tranquilizer arrows at the ready."

She hesitates slightly, gnawing on her lip, but she nods her consent in the end. We quickly hop into the vents and collect our gear from our rooms or the armory, rejoining the others in Thor's room in about five minutes.

We both notch the arrows usually used against the Hulk and drop to one knee and wait, not pulling back on the strings but curling our fingers around them anyways.

I watch Taylor's face as she watches Thor howl and moan, thrashing and twisting and letting his bed sheets wrap around his legs. Her sapphire eyes shine with unshed tears for our biggest, non-green teammate.

This - Thor panicking - is a _very_ rare occurrence. Out of all seven of us, the god has the best childhood, ironically enough, with Taylor taking a close second. Even she grew up around weapons of mass destruction before she hit double digits, mature beyond her years.

Thor was the golden child of an all-powerful king, the crown prince of a golden empire. The only dark spot on his record is his little brother, a maniac magician that tried to steal the world he had sworn to protect.

And took over my mind. But no biggie.

I'm ripped out of my reverie by a yelp as Thor swings a foot past Natasha, who just barely springs back ad out of the way. I tense and tug on my bowstring, raising my bow and aiming for a flailing arm. I can see my actions mirrored on his right side, and Taylor and I both look to Steve for the order to fire. It doesn't come, so we both just hold our aim and wait.

Everyone in the room jumps when something thuds above our heads, followed by a few shouts and a slamming door. I freeze, suddenly aware of my position with my back facing the door, as footsteps race down the hall towards the room.

I watch Taylor's eyes widen with relief as the door bursts open, and I hold my suspicions as to who it is for the moment.

"What's going on?" Jane demands softly as Darcy instinctively dives behind Steve and Betty takes in the scene from the doorway. Natasha fills her in quickly and Steve waves for Taylor and me to lower our bows.

Jane nods sharply as Natasha finishes, proving she's as much of a hero as the rest of us by weaving in between Natasha and I and past Steve to get straight to Thor's side.

"Thor, sweetheart." she murmurs. "Wake up, come on."

Thor pauses slightly in his twisting, so Jane plows on. "Wake up, sweetie, I'm here. Can you at least talk to me?"

"Loki." Thor mumbles. "Loki, brother, no _please_..."

Jane bites her lip and sighs. "Thor, Loki's not here, I promise. He's dead, I'm sorry. Wake up, please, you're in the tower with the rest of us. Come on..."

Thor stills even further, and one of his hands automatically finds Jane's. I can see his eyes twitching below his eyelids, and his lashes start to flutter.

"Thor," Jane whispers again, "you're safe, I promise."

Thor moans one more time as his eyes fly open, frantically finding Jane's face and instantly calming again. "Thor?"

"Jane." he sighs.

"Right here." she assures him, running her fingers through his golden mane. They lock gazes for a moment longer before his eyes search out the rest of us. "I apologize, my friends."

"For what?" I speak up.

"For this display of weakness, Eye of Hawk."

I roll my eyes as Taylor and I relax and stand, slipping the arrows back into their quivers and collapsing our bows. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I-"

"Had a nightmare and got scared. Everybody in this room, minus Betty, Jane, and Darcy, has done the same. In fact, you got lucky. The rest of us get nightmares every week."

"If not more." Taylor adds.

"Thor," Bruce cuts in, "you could have told us you didn't want to work this mission, we didn't expressly need _you._ "

The mission, _of course._ The maniac factor, the little brother involvement...we were letting it all boil and simmer because Thor's a _god,_ of course he's fine, nobody needs to watch him, make sure he's okay.

I glance at the rest of the group to see the same guilt radiating around the room. Dang it, why did we not see this.

"Do not blame yourselves." Thor breaks us out of our thoughts. "I did not tell you, and for that I am to blame."

"Okay, blame is not a football." Darcy scolds us. "Quit throwing it around. Thor, are you okay now?"

He nods. "I am, Lady Darcy."

"Then all is okay and forgiven. The rest of you will see it coming next time."

We all nod slowly.

"Now, Jane almost decked a guy and the seminar. Who wants to hear why?"

We all grin mischievously as Jane face palms and groans. "Darcy, no."

"Darcy, yes." I prompt. "Please, go on."

Jane groans louder and buries her face in Thor's shoulder.

We all hear his booming laugh once more.


	7. Code Red - Tony

**I had to redo the POV because I can NOT write Thor POV.**

Bruce's POV

"Why must we attend this event, comrades?"

I sigh and turn towards the loud-whispering god. "Because, Thor, we are Avengers, that means we need to be here, if only to support those two." I nod towards where Tony and Taylor, in full tux and dress, were playing the crowds and slipping into their press personas. "I don't like it either, buddy."

Thor nods and heads towards the buffet table and Darcy. I tug at my bowtie as I sip my champagne, letting my eyes roam the room. Clint was leaning against the wall by the door, his sunglasses making him a picture-perfect bouncer as he scans the room. Natasha had almost assumed a different personality and was ruling the dance floor, waltzing and laughing with patrons before directing them over to Tony or Taylor.

I was avoiding crowds the best I could, carrying on a separate conversation with Betty about atoms and molecules and such over at our table.

"Hold that thought." I pause Betty as I get up to help Jane keep Thor from destroying the buffet table. I make it about halfway across the room before I hear a crash and the sound of glass shattering.

I whirl around, trying to find the source, and see Tony apologizing profusely to a Middle-Eastern looking man, who looks irate as he takes in the shattered glass between them – a champagne or shot glass, probably.

The man ignores Tony, and just gets angrier and angrier as he keeps apologizing. He finally snaps and starts yelling at Tony in a language even I don't recognize, but it sounds Arabic.

Tony doesn't look like he understands a word the guy says, but his eyes widen and his pupils shrink as all the color races from his face.

I see this and frown, making my way towards Tony. Apparently Clint and Taylor notice too, because she's moving as fast as humanly possible in her dress towards her dad with Clint just behind her.

I reach Tony just in time to catch him as he goes down, bringing us both slowly to the ground with his head on my lap. "Tony?"

He doesn't respond, but his breathing gets shallower and his lips start forming unspoken syllables. Taylor quickly sheds her heels and kneels by my side, leaning into me a little as she runs her hands through his hair.

"Dad?"

Still no spoken response.

"Dad, where are you? What are you seeing?" she murmurs softly.

"Yinsen…no, no please…don't…plan! Stick to the plan, please, no…"

I furrow my brow in confusion and glance towards Taylor, whose blue eyes have gone wide and panic has flooded her face. She waves for me to slide over, and I do as she slides her own knees under her dad's head. "Dad, you aren't there. Promise. They died, dad, you got out. You lived, I promise you." she mumbles desperately.

I watch her try to wake him up, pull him out, as Clint, Steve, and Thor push back the gathering crowd as Natasha kneels by Tony's feet to restrain him if necessary and Jane rounds up Betty and Darcy.

Tony just keeps whimpering and Taylor keeps pleading.

"Dad, please. Wake up, wake up please…"

"Taylor? Safe, please be safe…don't wanna die, please oh _god_ nooo…"

She mimes for me to loosen his tie, pointing towards her own reactor. I get the hint, shedding his tie and popping a few buttons on his shirt. Taylor guides Tony's hands to his reactor, letting them latch on as she bends down to whisper in his ear.

"Cave…no, no missiles, water… _oh god no no please nononoooo…_ "

Taylor's blinking back tears at this point, and she isn't the only one. "Wake up, please…you aren't there, they are _dead_ …dead, got it? You're Iron Man, dad, you did it, you won. Please come back to me, to us…"

One of Tony's hands finally clings to his reactor while the other one grabs Taylor's metal hand. Tony starts screaming and sobbing all at once, and I feel a few of my own tears spill as I watch tear tracks form on his cheeks, and Taylor isn't holding back her waterworks anymore.

Taylor takes a shaky breath and begins her last ditch effort.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

I vaguely remember the lullaby-esque song on the radio, by Taylor Swift.

" _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound."_

I momentarily reflect on the irony here – daughter comforting father with a lullaby and stroking his sweaty hair, not the other way around.

Taylor pauses briefly to check on Tony, whose sobs have quieted slightly and he isn't yelling anymore, so I gently nudge Taylor to continue.

" _Don't you dare look out your window darling_

 _Everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone_

 _Gone…"_

She keeps running a hand through his hair as his sobs subside to hiccups, her shaky melody echoing through the now almost-empty ballroom.

" _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Tony unconsciously leans into Taylor's touch, one hands still laced through her metal one. She hums the next verse, one with no vocals, as she uses her flesh and blood hand to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. I slip her a handkerchief so she can do the same to herself.

Tony whimpers cautiously, and Taylor murmurs words of assurance. His chocolate eyes blink open slowly and quickly find Taylor's worried, wet blue ones. She gives a small grin through her tears and bends down again to brush a kiss to Tony's sweaty cheek. "Dad, you with me? Us?"

"'m with you." Tony mumbles. "Sorry."

"Shut up." Taylor chuckles softly.

"Taylor…"

"I'm safe, Dad, I'm right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	8. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Major Author's note! Important!**

 **As of today, it has one year since I started writing my first book,** _ **Iron Beta: Life as Tony Stark's Daughter**_ **. One year.**

 **I would like to give a huge thank-you to every person that's ever reviewed, favorited, or followed any of my stories, because there's actually quite a lot of you and you have** _ **no idea**_ **how much I appreciate all of you.**

 **And now, a quick update.**

 _ **Iron Beta**_ **'verse (canon!Avengers):** _ **Dissension**_ **, the latest story in this verse, is coming along smoothly. I am accepting requests for one shots, please PM me if you have a request. And keep reviewing, following, etc.**

 _ **Saved by the Bell**_ **'verse (teacher AU Avengers): consider this verse on hiatus because my muse for that story died. Sorry for all of you that liked that story, but I am taking requests for other AUs as well. PM me or review with an AU idea.**

 _ **Whispers in the Dark**_ **(canon!Harry Potter): this should be getting updated fairly smoothly. The only problem I have with this is that fact that I am literally getting almost no reviews. Do you guys not like this? What's your stance? PLEASE TELL ME.**

 **If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, or the like, please PM me, review, or email me at ironsparrow99 [at symbol] gmail . com.**

 **Thanks,**

 **IronSparrow99.**


End file.
